


pillow

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff, jongsang, just jongho being the best boy as he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Yeosang sleep better with Jongho's arm under his head rather than his own pillow
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	pillow

**Author's Note:**

> jongsang! time! one of my fav pairing tbh 😆
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428) 😉

It started on the first night when their roommate was rearranged that the youngest moved into their room.

They were too exhausted from the hard work of moving things from their old dorm to their new. Almost the entire group tried to squeeze their last energy to ate dinner before going to bed. Their dinner was unusually quiet that day.

After taking turns showering, all the members walked into their respective rooms, ready to sleep. Jongho almost went to Mingi's room out of habit before Wooyoung dragged him to their room while giggling.

As they entered their room, Yeosang was already on his bed scrolling through his phone. Jongho plopped onto his bed, and it didn't take too long until he fell asleep.

It had been just an hour since they went to bed when Jongho heard a whimper. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes landed on Wooyoung who snored softly. He turned his head and saw that Yeosang keeps shuffling on his bed.

"What's wrong, hyung? Are you feeling unwell or something?"

"Nothing, just can't sleep," the blonde answered with a soft voice, worried that he might woke Wooyoung up.

"Why?"

"Don't know, it's just a bit uncomfortable somehow," Yeosang shifted again on his bed.

"You want to sleep with me, hyung?" Jongho asked. Yeosang contemplated for a while before climbing down his bed and walked to the youngest bed. Jongho shifted to make some space on his bed. Yeosang laid next to Jongho, but immediately sat back up.

"Wait, I forgot to bring my pillow," Yeosang was about to climbed down the bed when Jongho stopped him.

"Just use my arm, hyung," Jongho put his arm on his pillow.

"But..." Yeosang couldn't finish his sentence as Jongho pulled his shirt so he laid back down, his head laying on Jongho's arm.

"Doesn't it feel uncomfortable for you?" Yeosang asked.

"Not at all," Jongho pulled his blanket and covered both of them, his eyes then turned to Yeosang who already closed his eyes and breathing softly. Jongho frowned, but he just brushed his thought off and closed his eyes.

Morning came, and Wooyoung was the first who woke up in their room. He was a bit confused when he saw Yeosang's bed was empty.

"Yeosangie?" Wooyoung looked around and stopped at the youngest who pointed at the blonde next to him.

"Why did he sleep on your bed?"

"He said he couldn't sleep. I offered my arm to be his pillow and surprisingly he fell asleep right after he moved to my bed,"

"Is your arm okay? No cramps or bruises?" Wooyoung asked worriedly but the youngest just laughed.

"It's fine, it's not like he's _that_ heavy,"

Just then, they heard a groan from the blonde.

"Morning," Yeosang greeted. He quickly lifted his head from Jongho's arm.

"Is your arm okay?" Yeosang asked which Jongho laughed at him.

"Whoa, you two are not best friends for nothing, hyungs. How can you ask the same question as Wooyoung-hyung?" Jongho said between his laugh, "It's fine, really. I'm not that weak, you know,"

Yeosang and Wooyoung just laughed at Jongho's words.

A day passed, and in the morning Wooyoung woke up to the sight of Jongho sleeping on Yeosang's bed. The youngest were already awake, but he hadn't move from his position.

"Now what? Is he being your pillow now?" Wooyoung asked.

"No, still the same reason. I'm not sure why he keeps having trouble falling asleep on his own. He always fell asleep right after using my arm as his pillow though," 

"I'm sorry," Yeosang mumbled, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You're awake, hyung?" Jongho asked. Yeosang hummed at the youngest.

"It must be annoying, right? I'll try to find another way so I can sleep on my own," Yeosang said.

"No, I don't mind, hyung. Really. I'm kind of proud of myself that I can make you sleep better with my arm,"

Yeosang just chuckled at the youngest's claim.

The next day, Wooyoung woke up to the sight of Yeosang sleeping on Jongho's bed, again. The youngest noticed that Wooyoung were awake and quickly put his index finger on his lips, eyes glancing toward Yeosang who was still asleep.

"Again?" Wooyoung whispered. The youngest just hummed.

"If this become his habit, might as well get rid of your beds and ask manager-hyung to buy you two a king sized bed,"

"Yeah, that would be great," Jongho answered and snuggled closer to Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, pretty please? let's have a chat! 😘 also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
